


Jealousy

by SenselessNonsense



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Party, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessNonsense/pseuds/SenselessNonsense
Summary: There's another party and Vision is patiently waiting for Wanda to come back while she's dancing with Sam. Tony approaches him and says some things that leaves Vision wondering whether he'd be ok with Wanda and Sam being romantically involved or he'd make a move to avoid that scenario. (Basically a Tony and Vision chat about Wanda)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is actually my first work here. I'm not sure about writing a second episode so for now it'd be just a oneshot. It's also my first fic that has been written in english and I feel I'm still struggling with the language a little so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Hope to improve soon.

Night was still young in the new Avengers Facility. Tony had decided the day before that they were going to have another party. Steve had complained about it; of course, they were supposed to be taking training more seriously and parties were not the only activity to create union within the team. Tony promised it was going to be the last one (and of course, no one believed him), but that seemed to work for Steve to agreed once more. Sooner than later, next night was there and the crew were all together again. Party has just started.

A little apart from everyone was Vision, who was drinking a screwdriver, a mix of orange juice and vodka (as Natasha has explained to him after his confusion). He was trying to understand the meaning of the name in relation with the ingredients of the beverage, and was failing miserably to do so; anyway, the drink was ok. He’d rather drink plain orange juice, though, but he has seemed to realize the point of parties was to drink alcohol. 

He had another glass resting in the table. He was saving it for Wanda. Lastly, they have become closer and he wanted to know her opinion of the beverage. She was dancing with Sam at the moment, who apparently was teaching her how to dance different genres of music. It was nice to watch Wanda having fun, so he decided their chat could wait.

“Bruce, if you change the music again you are definitely going to kill me”, shouted Tony, who was now standing by Vision’s side with what was, presumably, a glass of whisky. Vision didn’t notice him at first because he was completely focused on Wanda.

“I don’t really think an action like that could actually kill you”, replied Vision. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Dude, I was just exaggerating,” he said. “However, it’s giving me a headache that would develop into a seizure, so it could happened”.

Vision was about to reply with the probability rates of someone dying from a seizure caused by music switching but Tony interrupted him. “Anyways, wouldn’t you should be there, dancing with our magical girl, instead of Birdie? What are you doing standing here?”

Although Vision understood who were the people Tony was referring to, he supposed he must not be understanding something because he didn’t know what the problem was with him just waiting for Wanda to return. He decided to answer with what he already knew, tough.

“I would like to dance with Wanda sometime” he replied while he keeping his sigh on her. “Right now she seemed to be enjoying the dancing lessons with Sam and I’m not an expert on that field either.” He saw Wanda started laughing at her on clumsiness on the dance floor and smiled. “It would be more adequate for she to learn it from him and that way, she should be able to teach me next time”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, if...” he paused at that “If there’s actually a next time for you. As I’m seeing them, they could be keeping on the dancing for all the parties to come… and then, at nights too” said Tony before taking a sip. Vision turned to look at Tony, a confusing look on his face.

“They are dancing right now. At night” said Vision putting emphasis in the last word. Tony face-palmed himself.

“Oh my gosh, dude! We really do need to work on your figurative language. I meant… this little dancing activity could be the start point for them to get romantically involved in the near future”

“And why would they…” He blinked once, suddenly understanding Tony’s implication. “Oh”. He quickly took a glance of the dancing couple. They were now dancing something he identified as latin music. Sam had Wanda by the waist and she was grabbing his shoulder, their joined palms moving at the rhythm of the song. Vision looked at the scene for some seconds and then he felt something, a new unidentified feeling. It was like sadness mixed with anger. At the same time, he tried to rationalize it. 

Ok, it could happened. Humans are always inclined to develop romantic relationships. In addition, Wanda had the same lifestyle as Sam, so a relationship between them was likely to work. That new experience could be good for Wanda. He wanted Wanda to get better, she still was a bit down because of what had happened to his brother a year ago. He embraced his conclusion and left the awkward feeling aside. “If it comes to that point I am pretty sure they both would benefit from the arrangement. A relationship between them would most likely be a good thing for them and the team” replied Vision.

Tony chuckled louder this time. “Come on, Vizh, don’t lie to me. As much as your voice can make everything to sound convincing, nobody would ever believe that” replied Tony. Then, he drank the remaining whisky in his glass and tossed it aside. “You definitely liked Wanda, and not just as a friend”.

Vision adopted a puzzle look. “She is an exceptional person. Yes, I like her, but I cannot like her in the way you are suggesting, Mr. Stark”.

Tony turned to look at him directly. “Why the heck not?”

“It is… pretty obvious” He answered and took a sip of his (until now) forgotten drink. Tony gave him an apologetic look, or sorta.

“Well, yes, you are a synthetic person and she is a woman, a very disturbed one though, but well… gotta respect your tastes. Anyway, I don’t really see what the problem is, besides it to be a little different form the usual. I mean, you even have all the parts.” He paused briefly at that. “I mean, I check them when Bruce and I were deciding what to do with you.” He paused again. “Not like literally check, I just noticed they were there…” He was starting to look visibly uncomfortable and for the first time in the night, Vision noticed he was a bit tipsy.

“I think I got the point, Mr. Stark”. Vision said to end his misery.

“Good! So, now that we’re starting to understand each other, would you like an advice about women?” Tony suddenly said. “With my help, you would be able to make the first move and win her heart”

“I don’t…” Vision was a bit startled by the suddenly change of topics but after thinking for some seconds he managed to answer. “I think that she, as a human would be more interested into stablishing a relationship with another human”.

“Oh, Vision, please. She’s totally into you!” replied Tony, a bit louder. She gesture towards Wanda with his empty glass. “She may have not realized it yet, but she is. Trust me, I know about women”.

Vision thought about it. Tony seemed to be affected by the alcohol on his system, so his presumptions were not very trustable. On the other hand, he did cared for Wanda very deeply; but he couldn’t picture him in a relationship with her. First, he didn’t think she would like that idea, but even if Mr. Stark was right and she would, it was very unfair for her. She has chances to get involved with another human and that would be the best for her.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark” Vision said. “But I am not interested in her that way”. He casually looked at Wanda and took a sip again.

Tony gave him a disapproving look. “Oh, well, suit yourself. I’m just going to pretend you don’t look like the incarnation of jealousy right now”. He looked at Wanda’s glass. “And… given the circumstances, I think I can grab this for me”. He said before taking Wanda’s glass of screwdriver. He took a sip and then palmed Vision in the back. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me”.

Vision looked at Tony as he was going downstairs, presumably to the dorms. After that, he took another glance of Wanda. She and Sam were laughing about something he couldn’t heard. The unpleasant feeling resurfaced again, but this time he knew how to label it: Jealousy.


End file.
